Pocky Fight
by xwarLockx
Summary: What would possibly be the outcome when you were to fight over a piece of Pocky. Rated T to be safe. Not so good with the summaries.


One shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! Just the plot:]

* * *

Pocky Fight!

It was a sunny and lazy afternoon weekend indeed. The sun's blaze seems to be melting down the asphalt road. Children were having fun staying under the trees' shades eating popsicles to cool down. And people were staying inside the house with their air condition set to its maximum.

It's almost been 2 days since the agency last called for any exorcist activity. Lately these days the Counter-measure department received less paranormal activities and spirits these days seem to be lesser and weaker.

Meanwhile in the Isayama Residence, both of our protagonist sprawled lazily on the soft couch. They were watching a certain TV program.

It's been almost 3 years since Kagura Tsuchimiya stayed under the supervision of Yomi Isayama and her foster father. Kagura treated them as her own family and she was happy to be with them. Yomi the heir successor of the Isayama's wealth was attached to her and she grew happily and developed into a mature and unique person.

"Ne, Kagura want some?" Yomi opened a box of Pocky and offered some to the younger girl.

"HAI!" Kagura replied happily, pulling a stick of pretzel from its box.

Pocky was one of her favourite snacks, Yomi introduced the said food to the young girl which became their addiction.

A box of Pocky would smoothes and calms Kagura from the tension building up in her whenever she's on a mission. And yes, Yomi tolerated it.

"No calls from the agency?" Yomi's foster father asked as he passed by the living room where the two young girls comfortably taking their break from classes and duties in the agency.

"Nope." Yomi answered politely. "Ne otou-san, where are you going?" she asked as she noticed her foster was dressed in a formal suit.

"I'm going to have a meeting with the rest of the clan. And I need to talk with Yuu for some important matters." Her foster father replied. "I'll be back probably by tomorrow, take care of yourselves ladies." and with that his father left and closed the main entrance door.

"Oh, guess where stuck here, doing nothing." Kagura blurted out, her gaze never leaving the television.

Yomi shifted her gaze from the door to Kagura's direction with a wide grin on her face. Kagura on the other hand noticed Yomi's glaring at her with unreadable expressions masking her face.

"W-what are you thinking?" Kagura asked with a perplexed look and with a sweat forming in her forehead.

"No-thing!" Yomi replied still acting weird.

"Mou, you're are so childi-" she was cut off when Yomi hugged her of all of the sudden.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded while escaping from Yomi's tight embrace.

The moment the young Tsuchimiya escaped from the Isayama heir's grip she stood up from the couch and excused herself. "I'll just go get some water in the fridge, would you like some juice or something?" she asked the dark haired girl who was sitting comfortably.

"Just water please." The older girl replied with a genuine smile on her face.

The young exorcist move her way to the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles of ice water, cold enough to satisfy their thirst.

When she came back she handed the other bottle to the other girl and she sat back again in the couch beside the Isayama heiress. She was about to picked a stick of Pocky when she realized it was the last piece.

_'Arghhh! Must have the last Pock_y' Kagura thought as she stared at the chocolate covered pretzel inside the red box. Unknown to her knowledge Yomi was also thinking the same thought. The thought of having the last piece of Pocky, their precious Pocky.

Yomi picked the pretzel in a very fast manner and she raised it like she was declaiming victory over Kagura. With her tongue out, the younger girl snatched the pretzel stick from the older girl's hand. "Not fair Kagura! I got it first!" she said.

The younger girl didn't seem to hear her whine as it took a bite on the Pocky stick and leave it between her lips.

Determined to get the last piece, Yomi took a bite on the other end of the pretzel and munching it slowly. Kagura did the same till their faces where just an inch apart.

Kagura stopped and blushed furiously,as she remembered the time that they were on Ihawata's hummer jeep when they did this crazy fighting stuff over the last piece of Pocky. And Yomi kissed her for the older girl was very determined to have the Pocky.

Yomi on the other hand was smiling like a maniac, she knew that Kagura won't dare to continue nibbling the pretzel. She continued taking up small bites on the chocolate stick till their nose brushed each other and still Kagura didn't move.

Kagura could feel Yomi's warm breath stroking her face. She was paralyzed and she still stares at the girl in front of her. She knew the feeling, she tasted those lips before, thanks to the power of the Pocky sticks, and what now, she wanted to capture those lips again. She was lost in her thoughts. "Oi Kagura?" she was brought up back to reality when Yomi called her. Yomi didn't finish the remaining stick that was very close on Kagura's mouth.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kagura finished the pretzel and took a quiet amount of water. 'I thought it would be like the last time' Kagura thought as she recapped the bottle. Her displays of facial expressions were visible. They were very obvious.

Yomi watched her every move on the corner of her eye and she can tell what the younger girl wants.

Kagura stayed silent affixing her eyes on the TV program she's watching, and never bothering to look at Yomi's direction. She was concentrating on what she's watching she didn't notice Yomi slowly making her way towards her.

Yomi tackled the young girl and started to tickle the girl under her.

"S-st-stop it Yomi!" kagura demanded between her laughs.

"Hmm.. then tell me why you're mood suddenly changed?

"No, it's n-nothing! Really... j-just do-don't mind me."

"eh?" Yomi's tickling stopped and she leaned closer to Kagura's. "You want me not to stop nibbling that last Pocky stick didn't you?" With a wide grin on her face she whispered to Kagura. "If you want to kiss me, just say so." She continued whispering to the younger girl's ear. "I won't mind."

~FIN~

* * *

A/N: This isn't my day! This morning I bit my tongue and it bled, and early this afternoon while cooking my dinner I cut myself. Watta clumsy day. *sighs*

Oh well this is my first Ga Rei fiction. And I'm lovin the manga, though I'm still half a way to the finish line.


End file.
